


Experimentation

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney approaches all new things like a science experiment, and his first sexual encounter with John Sheppard will be no exception to that rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

Rodney approaches all new things like a science experiment, and his first sexual encounter with John Sheppard will be no exception to that rule. His body is unfamiliar territory. Other than the obvious facts like he has muscular arms and is hairier than a baboon he didn’t know the details. What did he like?

It was like picking up the guitar for the first time. He had to pluck the right string to form the right harmonious note. 

He starts moving his fingers down his jaw feeling the light stubble beneath his fingertips. John gulps but remains still. Rodney’s fingers begin to move down the side of his neck. John’s breath quickens….interesting.

Rodney tries something new. He moves his fingers towards John’s throat. He gets the first sound of John. It is a slight whimper. He moves a finger around the circumference of his Adam’s apple. Another whimper leaves the Major’s lips. Rodney takes note.

He repeats the process again as he explores his chest and stomach. He quickly comes to the conclusion….the further he goes. The stronger the reaction he gets. By the time he reaches the thin line of hair that leads to John’s throbbing member, he’s panting. His brow is covered in sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead. But not groaning.

He tries one more thing. His fingers wrap around the Colonel’s throbbing erection. A deep groan leaves the other man’s lips.

Finally, the perfect sound.


End file.
